The influence of time
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Escaping from a failed Mission. the Last wish of one Albus Dumbledore. Now twenty-one-year-old Harry Potter or better known as the Dark lord's lover Hadrian Peverell takes in his younger self in and raise him as his own but what happens the certain Dark Lord comes back into the picture and will any do to get his lover once again. this story is based off few fanfics
1. Prologue

I try to remember why did I agreed to that old fool's plans. Look what my life turned out to be, being fucked by Tom riddle or better yet Lord Voldemort. I became this pathetic. I was once Harry Potter, the person who wants to right the wrongs of others and feels wary of Tom's presence. I am, evidently, extremely confused to the point of madness and... I don't know if I can actually do what Dumbledore, the one from the future, has asked of me to do. Hell, I even gotten into fights with Tom but in the end, I end up losing to him. So here I am. After losing another fight with Tom, Tom got sort of...physical, lovemaking, but rougher, it frightened me because of his eyes. They shone with undeniable lust, anger, and love but what was the least expected was the insanity.

Tom slammed into me roughly, the slap of skin against skin evident. my face was pressed into the mattress, my bum in the air, arms laying limply on each side of my body, a locking spell cast. Two ropes of vines each wrapped around a bent knee and pulled apart until my legs were spread wide for Tom's pleasure. Our multiple releases on the bed evidence of our activities. I lay there panting as I was pounded into mercilessly by my so-called lover, tears in my eyes. As a wave of Magic washes over my throat forcing me to speak a certain language that Tom wants me to speak.

"Lo-ove," I stammered. "J'adore s'il te plaît ... arrête! Ça fait mal!" {"Love please...stop! It hurts!"} It was true it did hurt a lot with the minimal pleasure but the reasons for this, Tom's reasons, hurt me the most. Tom growled maliciously, possessively. His pace became faster. I couldn't take any more of this."Never!" He bent over me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Mine!" He hissed. "You only belong to me! If I have to I will take you away from here and lock you up. You are MY love. Your soul, your very being belongs to ME! The first day I met you I wanted you. I wanted you full but I was too stubborn to realize it!"

I whimpered and mewled at a particularly hard thrust. "AH!"

"Do you like this?" Tom whispered.

"Gah! Nnnnggggh! Nnh! Ah!" I try to yell, only for Tom to grab my lower regions and began to stroke.

"Do you like being pounded into, my love? Does it turn you on even more knowing that you have my heart in your hands because you know that I'll always love you? Hmmm? Do you?"

I didn't respond. I didn't want to.

"Does it make you pant and scream with pleasure knowing that one day I will rule this world and you, as my equal, my soul mate, will rule with me by my side forever? That we will rid this world of what it is now and change it anew? You will rule with me, my sweet. Forever."

"No..." I said as I had tears in my eyes. But Tom didn't hear it. He didn't hear anything, too caught up in his thoughts. I had to get away. I had too, I never wanted this to begin with. was this all a setup from that Old lemon dropping fool? is he going to do it again. No I won't let that happen Not again?

With what little strength I have left. I used my magic to activate the runes to send me back. I could feel Tom trying to stop my magic from activating the runes. But he was too late the runes have activated. My body slowly started to fade away showing that it worked. In that last moment, I could still hear Tom yell out. "No matter where you go and no matter where you run Hadrian I will find you. the moment, I do I will have you back in our special room. so, you won't be able to escape a second time." that was the last time I heard Tom's voice as my magic sent me back to where it all began.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a cold November night the residents of privet drive where sleeping soundly completely unaware of the flash of light appearing in the middle of the street there stood or layed a 21-year-old man. The man was none other than Hadrian Peverell. he was laying in the middle of the street naked. his body covered with ancient runes from the base of his neck to his toes. There were a few lacerations and scars he got from the previous battles when he was a child and the abuse that He received from his loving relatives. let's not forget the ones recently made by his lover.

Besides the scars on his body. Hadrian is an extremely handsome young man with a height of 5'10', a well-toned body. As his hair, had seemed to have grown a bit and it's once the color of the darkest shade of brown now turn a lovely shade of midnight black that reaches down to his lower back. Slowly and groggily getting up letting the cold air hit his fair skin. Hadrian Shivered when the cold air hit his skin only for him to look around and let out a groan knowing all too well. where he exactly landed. Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Checking on one of the runes on his bicep that contained all his money. the Potter Fortune the black Fortune and all of the artifacts that he had in every Vaults in Gringotts. from his time that he carries on his person not trusting anyone back in his time. only a select few that he left a little bit of his fortune too. but the rest of his Fortune went with him. Conjuring some clothes That were stylish and comfortable for cold weather. Hadrian quickly got dressed and started walking around the neighborhood. Only to stop when he saw black shape laying at the doorstep of house number four. Hadrian's eyes widened as he knew who that baby was. "Harry!" he yelled out as he ran to words the small baby boy. Carefully picking up the crying baby and rocking him gently "shhh its okay Harry I'm here, I'm here." Hadrian said in a soft tone. Rocking the Baby back and forth trying to calm him down. the moment Hadrian said those kind words. baby Harry stop crying and open his little eyes showing the stunning emerald green eyes that match his own.

Hadrian smiled as he Rocked the Baby gently and notice the note that fell out of the bundled blanket. picking up Hadrian beginning to read. Hadrian suspicions were correct the letter says that he lost his parents Lily and James Potter was killed by the dark lord and also said that Harry survive the killing curse Which leads to the demise of Voldemort. Hadrian saw that Dumbledore signed it. Blasted fool, leaving a magical child in the hands of magic hating Muggles. No, not this time I won't let you have your way old man not again Harry won't be your weapon.

If I don't have any say about it. It's a good thing that Tom is gone for now but he will be back, I just Know It. I don't know if I could handle Tom at the moment he was crazy, possessive, obsessive and many more things. But right now, I don't have to deal with Tom now. I have to take Harry and raise him myself. I can't leave him in the care of those Muggles. There the fact that I can't leave Dumbledore as Harry's magical guardian, and Preventing him from stealing from the Potter vaults and stealing the invisibility cloak. I know he's after the deadly Hallows as well and I have to prove Sirius Black is innocent and find Peter Pettigrew. "We have a lot work of head of huh baby harry." Hadrian said as looked at baby harry with smile as the baby just giggled. Without looking bad both Hadrian and baby Harry disappeared from number 4 privet Drive.

Landing a few feet from the Leaky Cauldron in the Muggle side of London. Hadrian looked around and saw no one. he quickly walked towards the Leaky cauldron holding a now sleeping Baby Harry. Carefully covering the baby's scar so no one can see it. Stepping into the Leaky Cauldron. Hadrian saw that the bar or the lower lobby of the Leaky Cauldron was completely empty only a few people ordering drinks at eating what it seems to be a late dinner.

Quickly walking Towards the barman, Tom and order a room that he and his son will be staying for a week and also that he has business in Gringotts tomorrow.

After entering the room closing the door and locking it behind him and casting several silencing charms and privacy charms. Only for baby Harry to start crying. Hadrian looked down to see that Harry's teary, Emerald green eyes that looked exactly like his own. Harry stopped crying to look up at Hadrian. With those Stunning emerald green eyes were wide, seeming to study his face. Hadrian smiled and began to sing to his baby.

 _Hush now, my baby_

 _Be still love, don't cry_

 _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember_

 _My last lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _Drift on a river_

 _That flows through my arms_

 _Drift as I'm singing to you_

 _I see you smiling_

 _So peaceful and calm_

 _And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

 _Here in my arms_

 _Safe from all harm_

 _Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

 _Hush now, my baby_

 _Be still, love, don't cry_

 _Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

 _And I'll be with you when you dream_

 _I'll be with you when you dream._

"H.. Hey, Harry. Remember me? It's... Daddy." he would have to get used to calling himself that now. And referring Harry as his own person and his son then being the younger version of himself.

Holding Harry in his arms, Harry was a completely different person and he's going to have a different life than he had. This child wouldn't had never be that old man's tool or kill anyone, fight in a war or face hardships.

"It's okay. I've got you, Harry," Hadrian murmured, holding the baby to his chest, carefully resting that small head right over his heart. Harry cooed, making intelligible noises as his hands reached for Hadrian's dark hair. "I'll protect you, Harry. I... I'll be the best father ever. I swear, I'll protect you," Hadrian didn't even Notice that he started crying, but he couldn't help it.

Conjuring a small baby bottle. filled with warm milk Hadrian begin to feed Harry. Humming a small tune while Harry drunk the milk.

Hadrian sighed, glancing down at Harry, noticing he was falling asleep slowly but surely. The bottle was running low, so he tugged it out of Harry's mouth, remembering some things about children. After adjusting Harry onto his stomach against his chest, Hadrian started gently patting his back, wrinkling his nose a bit when Harry burped. Conjuring other supplies that he may need for a baby such as a crib, diapers, clothes, and other things. Harry was asleep, he carefully set him in the crib, making sure he was tucked in.

Hadrian couldn't be more grateful. As he practically fell to his knees, All the strength that he had finally left his body as he staring through the bars of the crib at Harry. Harry, He truly went back to the beginning where he was just a baby. I have to.. Hadrian thought as he stood up, intending to get away for a while- But… A whining noise in the crib stopped him just a few feet shy of the door. Harry. he couldn't leave Harry. he had promised to protect him, to give him a better life.

Letting out a sigh Hadrian removed his clothes as he crawled into bed hoping he can get some sleep tonight. Heaven knows that he needs it. Closing his eyes and letting his exhaustion take over as he drifted off.

 **~dream~**

 _"You're mine." The handsome figure said possessively._

 _"No." My voice stuttered on its own with defiance. The figure growled menacingly in anger. Arms tightened around my waists and by now I figured out that I was naked and lying on the middle of the soft bed chained. Said person kissed me again and bit the nape of my neck as I screamed in pleasure. I thrashed and thrashed and thrashed. I was scared._

 _"Yes you are." He said lethally, eyes shining. "You gave yourself to me and yet you betray me. How could you? After all that I have done for you..."_

 _"NO! It's-It's not what you think! Please, if only you would listen to-GAH!" A slick finger pierced into my entrance rubbing around._

 _"What was that, my love?" He asked, dangerously sweet with lust, eyes still burning with anger. He pushed a second finger, then a third, and then two more until my entrance was dripping with blood, sliding in and out. I cried._

 _"Please. Please. I love you." I begged through tears._

 _"You should have thought of that before you betrayed me Hadrian. You are MINE! MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He took out his hand, lifted my legs, spread them widely to the point where it hurt and thrust inside me, hearing my screams of ecstasy. But he wasn't enjoying it. His eyes shone with sadness. He went in and out, pulling out all the way before smashing back in hard. He pushed my legs up to get in deeper. By now I could feel my insides being torn. I whimpered. He snapped._

 _He flipped me around, hearing the chains clanging wildly and now I was on my stomach, forehead on the sheets, chained arms straight out in front of me yelling silently, my ass hanging in the air while being plunged mercilessly. My prostate was hit several times like he knew automatically where it was. I gasped. All this time I was praying, praying that this would be over. That he would see reason. But who was he?_

 _"Why?" I said, hurt. He paused._

 _"Why what?" He hissed._

 _I sniffed. "Why can't you listen to me? It was not my fault, damn it! It was-! It was-fault!" But he didn't seem to listen. Almost like he was in a-_

 _Warm hands held tightly on my hips. "Geh! No more! No more!" I could hear the slapping of skin produced as the torture, the rape, started again. It hurt. A lot. A warm hand left my hips and encircled around my member and pumped forward and back. I yelped. "No! Please! Stop it my love! Stop it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The figure ignored me completely and continued what he was doing. Then I felt my stomach tightening._

 _"Ah! Hah! Ngggh! Nah! Mmh! I-I'm...I-I'm coming!" I said through my silent screams. All too soon the hand left my member and a whisper of a spell from the figure's lips. Then I felt something, an invisible something tighten around the base of my member. "No! Let me go! Let me cum! I promise! I promise!" I wailed. The figure pinched my nipples, rolling them around. I moaned and complained that it hurt. That it was too much. My tears wouldn't stop dripping out._

 _A grunt was heard from behind me. "Ah! I'm close! So close! You belong to me and no one else Hadrian. I love you. This will remind you who you belong to. You're my whole world. My whole being!"_

 _I murmured out of nowhere but my voice wasn't coherent. Warm liquid feeling of his sperm spurted into my entrance hole. I screamed once more. It was so violent._

 _Finally, I thought, relieved that it was over. I hurt all over. Bruises and scratch march were everywhere and I could see the blood pouring down my thighs. A voice snickered and slammed me up against a wall; I was lifted from the ground, back against the wall, and legs hanging and limping from being held firmly by his hands, each leg next to his torso. The hand touched where my member was still not fully satisfied, waiting for release. "I'm not done with you yet." He growled. I whimpered._

 _"Oh please." I said crying. I love you. Don't you see that?! Only you! Just let me explain!_

 _"Yes..." He hissed. "Mine. You belong to me whether you think it or not. No matter where you go Hadrian Peverell. You. Are. Mine." Then he entered me again._

 **~ end of dream~**

Waking up in a cold sweat gasping for air Hadrian looked around worriedly thinking that Tom was around the room only to snap into reality when he heard baby Harry crying. remembering in why babies would be crying. So, Harry was either hungry, wanted to be held or…. or needed to have a diaper change.

Facing Tom? Easy. Killing an entire army of Death Eaters? Alright. Killing Voldemort. A piece of cake. Changing Harry now his son's diaper? ...Hadrian felt a bit light headed.

The crying wasn't stopping anytime soon, so he picked the baby up with a sigh, checking him over. He looked alright. Harry was a healthy weight for a one-year-old child.

Those Emerald green eyes were staring up at him, wide and teary as the baby continued to wail. Might as well get it over with, right? Laying a blanket on the bed and Harry on top of the blanket, Hadrian quickly gathered the wipes and a diaper, along with some powder. The silence was getting to him. And now he was... changing Harry's diaper.

"Hey, Harry. I didn't know you'd be so cute," Hadrian just started talking to fill the silence as he got Harry's baby clothes off of him. As he Conjured a raccoon baby outfit.

"You know, there's no need to cry. I'm here. I'll protect you, Harry," he murmured, smiling a bit when Harry's wails quieted down, the child staring up at Hadrian with wide, Emerald green eyes.

Quickly making work of changing the soggy diaper and grimacing at the mess, Hadrian quickly cleaned the baby, dressing Harry in the raccoon baby outfit. he picked the child up, holding him like any other father would, stroking Harry's brown hair. "I never thought you'd have my eyes, Harry," he said softly, smiling down at his son. Those eyes staring up at him were his. Hadrian swore to himself that as long as he lived, his son would never have to go through what he went through.

Hearing his son cooing. Did Harry like his hair? A smile, probably the first real one in months, came to Hadrian's face as he held the baby up. Little hands grabbed at his hair and Harry began drooling. Drawing the child to his chest, he ran a hand through his brown hair and started talking again.

"I hope I can do this right, Harry. I never... had a mother or father before, you know. Being an orphan, I don't know how parents are. I don't know what parents do with their kids. I.. This is a chance to give you a better life than I ever had. I swear, I won't fail you. Oh, Merlin, I don't know what I'm doing, you know? I really don't," he mused, smiling down at the baby, that was staring up at him seeming content to listen to him talk.

"I'll probably make a lot of mistakes, Harry. So just... forgive your silly Daddy when I do, please? I hope I'll do a good job."


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Hadrian went to the restroom to take a shower and do his daily routines. Hadrian sighed as he looked into the mirror only to blink in shock when he saw his entire appearance. His physical appearance had changed, Hadrian now has fair, yet pale skin, and Long black hair that reaches to his lower back, which puts emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on his face; however, his appearance is physically indistinguishable when he was younger.

His physical appearance had changed, Hadrian now has fair, yet pale skin, and Long black hair that reaches to his lower back, which puts emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on his face; with a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line.

However, his appearance is physically indistinguishable when he was younger. Hadrian was shocked no doubt if Tom saw him now he would have thought that Hadrian looked very handsome, standing 5'10" in height with a well built, toned physique. His physical appearance is that of around a 21 to 25-year-old. There was no doubt in Hadrian's mind Tom will pounce on him if he had the chance.

Not wanting to dwell on the matter. Hadrian quickly went back to the room and started to get dressed

In a long, silver buttoned blue coat with three separated coattails. A white, serpentine pattern runs around the collar, with a snake's head hanging over the coat's left shoulder, and its tail slinking down the right, all the way to the bottom of the coat. A gold lining runs across the edges of the coat, and a silky, golden flower blossom pattern decorates the inner lining. Each cuff of the coat also possesses five, gold-buttoned straps with gold lining; ( think of Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition), the coat also features identical straps on each shoulder, decorated with silver buttons instead of gold. Underneath the coat, Hadrian was now wearing a navy-blue ascot wrapped around his neck, which hangs over a black, sleeveless vest that reveals his well-toned arms and shoulders. He was also wearing tan, fingerless gloves, a brown, snakeskin belt with a silver buckle, dark green pants with a scale pattern running across its surface, and tall, brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top.

Once completely dress Hadrian looked around to seeing Harry giggling at him with his arms reaching out in a gesture saying that he wants to be held. Hadrian smiles and picked Harry up. While Harry was giggling and cooing. Quickly checking if Harry needs to be changed. Hadrian got Harry dressed in a cute light blue dragon onesie. After eating a healthy breakfast Hadrian got everything he needed while holding Harry with one arm and heading out towards Diagon Alley. His destination Gringotts, ignoring the people walking around Diagon Alley at that late hour of the morning.

Looking up at the doors of Gringotts, Hadrian gave a low sigh, He smiled to Harry Who was looking around the alley with curious eyes. With a shrug, Hadrian entered the building still holding a very curious baby. Hadrian saw every Goblin on the current floor, freeze. They all looked at him in awe and shock. Hadrian was confused but kept walking down the center, to the high podium in the back.

The High Goblin looked down at him and he stared back.

"My name is Hadrian Peverell. I would like to open a vault and do a heritage test Also I want to take full custody of one Harry James Potter both magically and muggle and I want an investigation done on the unjustified imprisonment of one Sirius Orion Black

" he replied, laying a few galleons on the desk.

"Very well." The goblin said, taking the galleons. "Come with me."

The goblin led him to a black marble room, whose only occupant was another goblin behind a desk. The two of them talked in gobbledegook for a few seconds before the goblin that had accompanied him to the room left. The other goblin – was name was Ragnok – offered him a seat opposite him.

"It's good to see you once again Hadrian Peverell you disappeared on us over 50 years ago and now here you are age 21 and appearing out of nowhere my friend," Ragnok said, giving Hadrian a pointed glare.

Hadrian just smirked and said. "I am sorry I was not planning to be doing the whole disappearing act. But I hope this could compensate for what it has happened." as he handed Ragnok a folder. Ragnok looked over the folder his eyes widen and said "this will do Lord Peverell this will do." Ragnok frowned. "No trial? That's unheard of, especially as he was the heir of an Ancient and Noble House," Ragnok muttered, more to himself than Hadrian.

"Can it be done?" Hadrian asked.

"I can make inquiries," Ragnok said. "However, it will be a slow process; this screams of a cover up and the ministry will want this to remain buried. It would not look go on them to have locked up a noble heir without a trial for almost ten years."

Hadrian smiled in relief and asked, "Would it help for me to acquire Pettigrew?"

"Yes, but not immediately," Ragnok said. "If, like you say, Pettigrew is still out there, then it's not unreasonable to believe Dumbledore knows. If he is to just disappear before we have sorted out a trial, Dumbledore may grow suspicious."

Hadrian frowned but nodded, pleased that Ragnok would start to work on getting Sirius a trial.

"I will make a contract for you with a reliable law wizard," Ragnok said, "that way, once the gears are moving, we can use them as an intermediary, thus keeping the nature of our relationship hidden from the world."

"Brilliant," Hadrian said, awed by the goblin's cunning.

Ragnok smiled toothily. "Now, Also, I'll be gathering the necessary paperwork for you to fully claim guardianship of one Harry James Potter since he's actually a direct descendant of the Peverell line you have full custody of him. Not Lily Evans sister petunia dursley. But I have to ask how did you came across young Mister James Potter." Ragnok asked while looking at Hadrian.

Hadrian side and looked at the Goblins Straight in the eyes. "I found him in muggle London in, Little Whinging, Surrey, 4 Privet Drive. Harry was left on the doorstep of one petunia Dorsey's home with a note saying that his parents were killed by the dark lord signed by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't people be notified if an orphan child or magical child has any living family left So they can claim full custody of them than leaving them on the doorstep of their Muggle relatives." Hadrian said as Ragnok nodded his head in agreement. "Now, you wanted an Inheritance test yes?" with a nod of his head. Ragnok pulled out parchment, a bowl, and a knife. Ragnok then opened the file and growled once he had finished reading what was in there.

"Now Mr. Peverell, give me your hand." Hadrian nodded and held out his hand as Ragnok picked up the knife. Ragnok took a hold of Hadrian's wrist and moved it over the bowl, before cutting Hadrian's hand and letting blood drop into the bowl before Hadrian's hand healed up... Ragnok then poured Hadrian's blood onto the parchment and let it cover the page and soak in, Ragnok then handed over the paper to Hadrian.

 _Hadrian Joseph Peverell_

 _Father's name: Joseph Ignotus Peverell_

 _Mother's name: Iolanthe Peverell nee LeFay_

 _Blood status: Pure Blood_

 _Godparents_

 _Arcturus Black: god father_

 _Roseline Longbottom: godmother_

 _Magical guardian- Arcturus Black_

 _The heir of Noble family of Peverell (by father side)_

 _The heir of the Noble family of Griffindor(by grand Father side)_

 _The heir of Noble family of Slytherin(by great Grandmother side thought mother)_

 _The heir of Noble family of Ravenclaw (By mother side )_

 _The heir of Noble family of Lefay (by mother)_

 _The heir of Noble family of Black (by Arcturus Black Godfather)_

 _Vaults and Possessions_

 _Vaults: 111 of the Peverell 's; 225 of the Griffindor's; 313 of the Slytherin's; Vault 54 – Lefay Vault (through mother): 20 million galleons, various artefacts Vault 67 – Ravenclaw Vault (through mother): 15 million galleons, various artefacts_

 _Total amount: 12,698,897,56,356 galleons'_

 _Blackbay Manor – Cornwell, Peverell Family_

 _Sterling Cottege – Kent, Peverell Family_

 _8, Grimmauld Place – London Townhouse, Black Family_

 _Eligible for: House of LeFay (through mother), House of Emrys/Merlin (through mother), House of Ravenclaw (through mother), House of Peverell (through father), House of Gryffindor (through father)._

 _In line for: Slytherin (2nd in line after Tomas Marvolo Riddle)._

 _Creature Inheritance: Yes, Elf (half), Vampire (quarter), and Veela (quarter)._

 _Properties: See vaults for details on Emrys and LeFay. Raven's Keep (Albania), Gryffindor Manor (Scotland), Slytherin Castle (Britain/Island), and Peverell Castle (Britian)._

 _Wizegamot Seats_

 _3 seats – Black Family_

 _6 seats – Lefay Family_

 _6 seats – Peverell Family_

Hadrian raised his left eyebrow he really wasn't expecting an of this. "So, can I just claim these Houses now then?" Ragnok looked up from whatever it was he was writing.

"Yes." Finishing the note, he placed it in a box near him. It disappeared, going off to some Goblin no doubt.

Five ring boxes suddenly appeared in the space where the letter had been only moments before. Grabbing them, the Goblin opened each, setting them down so the rings faced Hadrian. An elegant necklace suddenly appeared in the box, catching Hadrian's attention. "What's the necklace for?" Ragnok looked at him as he went to pick it up.

"It is for if you decide to attach the rings like charms to it instead of combining them into one or wearing all of them. Personally, I would advise the Necklace, as it will allow you to keep all the rings separate and out of the way." Hadrian looked at the beautiful Necklace,, then back at the rings and nodded, but only to stop when he saw small box he opened the box and only to simply stared at the beautiful ring inside.

A large, vivid black and gleaming silver ring sat nestled comfortably in the velvet box. The ring was vaguely shaped like a dragon's head on the top of the ring with two, small and luminous yellow Alexandrites gems as the dragon's eyes. There was some sort of gem within the dragon's mouth. It was similar to an opal, but it wasn't one; it glowed and was clear like a diamond. Its wings and the wing bones were lined with the same sort of stone, making them stand out. Small swirls of what looked like diamonds decorated the body of the dragon, making it sparkle in the light.

Hadrian gently picked it up, noting with some surprise that it was lighter than he expected. Carefully placing Harry down on the chair and slipping the ring on. Suddenly Hadrian grabbed his head screaming as magic and knowledge blasted through him.

Ragnok paled and quickly grabbing Harry jumped away from Hadrian as the magic from the ring began to swirl in the air and lash out at them. Harry began to cry and seeing his father on the floor writhing in pain. Hadrian panted and pressed his face into the floor as the pain began to abate. he groaned and rolled over onto his back, wheezing as he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He frowned, eyes still closed.

"Lord Peverell?" Hadrian craned his head around on the floor in an effort to locate the voice. Ragnok was tentatively creeping out from where ever it was he had hidden making sure it was safe to come out with young Harry who was still crying for his father.

"W—What…cannot breathe… happened?" Hadrian was forced to pause and cough during his question as his lungs begged for more air. Gods he hated this.

"I believe that the LeFay Family magic plus your Creature Inheritance magic was too much for your body to handle it. So, your magic has doubled or tripled in size." Ragnok said. I see... Hadrian said gasping for air. as he tries to get up the moment he could stand Properly and moved a strand of his hair behind his ear. only to freeze when he felt that his ears had changed and now looked very elf-like. Hadrian was brought back to reality when he heard Harry cry out for him or tried to reach out to him. Quickly shaking his head, he walked over and took Harry from Ragnok's arms. Shh it's ok Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm ok Daddy is ok." Hadrian said as he held Harry close to him. Once Harry had settled down Hadrian looked at Ragnok when he said "Now, would you like to accept the Lordship of all your house's? If you don't, you won't have access to the Wizegamot seats that will stay vacant as they remained for the last fifty years."

"I will accept the Lordship." Hadrian replied. he was surprised but he knew that this was a very fortunate opportunity. Having this many seats on the Wizegamot would be very useful for his plans.

Ragnok nodded and offered the rest of his families' rings,

"Though now Head of House of all your families, you are allowed to let Harry keep the surname Potter, or be given the surname Peverell if you so desire." Ragnok explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Ragnok, that is what I intend to do. I do have a question though, if you don't mind. How come do I have access to the Potter properties? Shouldn't Harry be the one to inherit everything belonging to the Potter family?"

Ragnok searched through his files before answering his question. Then, after having skimmed through it, he said, "It would normally be the case, yes.

"I understand," Hadrian said. Well, that made things easier. he was wondering where he was going to live. Maybe Lefay castle or Peverell castle. He thought as he heard Ragnok ask

"Now that this business is concluded, Lord Peverell you said you wanted to open a new vault?"

"That was my intention yes. However, since I apparently have access to all vaults, I was wondering if I could unite them into one all beside Harry's Trust vault and the Potter vault and add to it the money I have with me."

"That is certainly easily done. How much would you say is in your possession?"

Hadrian almost shrugged his shoulders because he really had no idea. Between the Potter and Black money that he had inherited from his time, he had no idea how much money he actually possessed. "I'm not completely sure. I have withdrawn everything that I owned before I disappeared. Everything is now in my trunk that's sealed by runes on my bicep." Hadrian said as he used his magic to activated the runes. Unsealing Hadrian's trunk.

"That won't be a problem," Ragnok said before handing him a leather pouch. "This is a bottomless pouch. Move the money from your trunk to here and we'll weight it."

Hadrian accepted the pouch as he touched the trunk with his wand – not that he needed to but he didn't want to reveal his wandless magic, not yet, not even to goblins who were notoriously neutral in wizarding affairs – and opened the second compartment.

With a wave of his wand, the gold inside started to move from inside the trunk to the pouch. After a good ten minutes, the compartment was finally empty.

Ragnok didn't lose any time in weighing the pouch in one of the scales on his desk.

At the number that appeared on the parchment that came out of the scale, he widened his eyes. "It appears your grandfather and father were very successful in increasing the fortune left to them."

Hadrian looked at the number and widened his eyes too. Inside the pouch, there were 90 million galleons. That was the extent of both the Potter and the Black family fortune from his time.

Hadrian smiled uncomfortably at Ragnok. "Yes, it appears that way." Then with a smirk, he added. "Nobody can certainly say I can't provide Harry with all that he needs."

Ragnok smirked too, agreeing with him. After that he waved his index finger and the pouch disappeared. "Your money is now safe inside vault 54 the Lefay vault. The contents of vaults but the Peverell Vault are being transferred to vault 54 as we speak. This is the key to your vault but you have to go down to the Peverell Vault if you want to Withdraw anything from that Vault ." And with that, he gave Hadrian a tiny gold key that resembled the one he had once possessed to access his Potter vault.

Hadrian smiled at his efficiency. "Thank you, Mr. Ragnok."


	4. Chapter 3

After leaving Ragnok's office Hadrian decided it's best to take a look into the Peverell Vault but There was one problem, Harry. How was he going to examine the Vault while holding a 1-year-old baby? luckily for him, one of the Goblins, will a female Goblin offered her Services To look after the baby while they went to go down to the vaults knowing that, one particular Vault is not safe for anyone especially a baby. Reluctantly Hadrian agreed and handed baby Harry to the female Goblin.

As Griphook Was the one to show him down to that particular Vault. Hadrian stared at Griphook as he led him over to a cart. he was only going to visit the Peverell vault today. Hadrian knew that if he went into Vault 54 the Lefay Vault, that he would spend the rest of the day in there and that is a big no, he had to look after Harry. Climbing into the cart, Hadrian held on as it sped off into the depths of the bank. he savored the feeling of the wind on his face, grinning and let out a laugh of delight.

They descended deeper and deeper into the bank, passing increasingly high security vaults. After going through a magical waterfall to strip all disguises, the cart continued for another five minutes before coming to a screeching stop outside of a vault that had…nothing guarding it.

Hadrian looked at the vault in suspicion. Why would such a high-security vault not have a dragon or some other fearsome beast guarding it? Something was wrong with this picture. he glanced at Griphook, dread spreading through him at his carefully blank expression. He had a strange looking rod in his hand as he gingerly stepped out of the cart.

Hadrian followed Griphook, eyes darting around to try and locate the source of his sudden increased unease.

"Be prepared to cast fire…or the Patronus charm." Shit! Wait, Hadrian can't sense any Dementors, so what…Lethifolds...what the fuck. Was Hadrian's only thought and so glad that he left Harry in the care of the female Goblin.

Hadrian tensed as rippling black cloaks drifted out of the darkness. The creatures didn't attack, however, opting to stay far away from him, making their way towards Griphook instead. That was odd Lethifolds usually attack anyone that comes into their presents but why are they ignoring me, Thought Hadrian. As he watched Griphook pressed a rune on the strange rod, a large flame leapt out, licking at the advancing creatures. They screamed, sounding far too much like a Dementor for his peace of mind. So absorbed in watching the creatures flee the flames, Hadrian was unaware of the Lethifold sneaking up behind him. His magic blared a warning, but no attack came. Instead one of the strangest things occurred. The Lethifold brushed up against his legs, simply hovering there, not actually doing anything but gently brushing against him.

"The fuck!" With a scream Hadrian leapt backwards, only to trip and fall on his ass. Griphook had whirled around at his scream, gaping at the sight that met his eyes.

The Lethifold had draped itself along Hadrian's back and lap like a demented cloak. He clawed at it, panicking. The creature didn't move, nor did it hurt him. A strange rumbling sound emitted from the large Lethifold. Hadrian stopped trying to pry the creature off, as it wasn't trying to suffocate him. Deciding that it was just one more thing to add to his list of the impossible becoming possible, Hadrian pat the Lethifold, jumping as it purred.

Did it just purr?

Moving stiffly, Hadrian stood, his wand flying back into his hand from where he had dropped it. The Lethifold covered his back and most of his waist. It was soft, surprisingly so. It was also warm, something that he would not have equated with the cousin of the Dementors.

What the fuck is happening. Hadrian thought as he closed his eyes, growling under his breath. He was probably all sorts of insane to let the Lethifold continue draping itself all over him, but he really didn't care at the moment. Ignoring the other Lethifolds now swarming him, vying for his attention like puppies, he stopped and stared in disbelief as the large Lethifold on his back hissed and attacked the other smaller ones. It chased the others off, which was hilarious to watch seeing as they looked like floating blankets or cloaks.

Hadrian had the impression that the Lethifold was smug as it resumed its previous spot on his body. Poor Griphook was still frozen in shock, rod continuing to spew out fire. He snapped out of his shock when the other Lethifolds began to get too close for comfort again.

He jogged to catch up to Hadrian, aiming the rod at the following Lethifolds. Hadrian paid Griphook little attention, focusing instead on the large vault door. The sign of the Deathly Hallows was engraved on it. Hadrian waited for Griphook to catch up before actually doing anything.

"You will have to put some of your blood on the door, it will either accept you, or reject you…violently." Hadrian narrowed his eyes at Griphook. The Lethifold tightened around him briefly before loosening again.

Hadrian sighed and bit his index finger, pulling away when the taste of blood filled his mouth. Hadrian pressed his finger in the middle of the door in a small depression. A curious sensation washed over him like his magic was being tasted of all things.

The door suddenly melted away, revealing the treasures hidden within. Hadrian gaped at the amount of gold he saw.

Stepping into the vault, he began to sift through the many items hidden within. Hadrian zeroed in on a section filled with scrolls and books, eagerly looking over each. Hadrian grabbed a chest, carelessly dumping out the jewels in a pile so that he could put books in it instead.

Hadrian turned to the Goblin that was taking sanctuary inside the vault with him. "Is there a way for me to get money without having to carry it all around with me?" The Goblin looked at Hadrian in surprise. he felt like he was missing some vital information.

" Yes, there are leather purses and wallets that you can buy starting at twenty Galleons, there are different options for both men and women. They will transfer the requested amount of currency to you directly from the vault you set it up to. It can be set to multiple vaults. Three drops of blood will bind the purse or wallet to you, preventing anyone from stealing or opening it."

"I would like to see what the options are." Nodding at Hadrian, Griphook pulled out a box similar to the one he had seen on Ragnok's desk, only much smaller. Tapping it with his finger, it grew in size until it looked exactly like the one Ragnok had used. He tapped it again before opening it.

Hadrian looked at the options critically, immediately rejecting the flamboyant ones. he chose a black dragon leather wallet with gold stitched into it. Showing it to Griphook he smiled a toothy smile.

"That will be fifty Galleons." he sighed at the price, but still bought it. Biting his finger again, he let three drops of blood fall onto a small rune located on the bottom of the wallet. It glowed green, showing that it had accepted his blood and bonded with his magical signature.

Hadrian went back to scouring the vault, picking up things here and there, while taking all of the books of dark magic, dark artifacts, dark tomes, books of necromancy and other things.

Hadrian soon decided that he needed to start shopping and going to grimmauld place. Hoping that both Harry and him can stay there until Peverell Castle was fully warded, refurbished, and remodeled.

Walking or Battling, in Griphook's case, their way back to the cart, Hadrian tried futilely to pry off the Lethifold still clinging to him. he tossed in the towel with disgust as the beast started to strangle him. Hadrian cast an illusion on it with Griphook's permission, making it look like a fancy cloak.

The ride back to the surface proved harrowing as the Lethifold clung desperately to him, trying its level best not to get blown away. Hadrian eventually had to give in and hold the thing as it shivered in his arms, wrapped tightly around his waist and legs. Hadrian glowered at it, annoyed that he couldn't get rid of the pest. Griphook kept shooting it wary looks, uneasy with the Lethifold so close to him.

Hadrian wasted no time in hopping out of the cart, untangling the Lethifold and letting it re-attach itself to his back. Rolling his eyes at the grumbles the creature was emitting, he suddenly had the humorous thought of the Monster Book of Monsters and the Lethifold battling. he wondered who would win in such a situation, the killer cloak or the vicious book. chuckling at the thought as the female Goblin walked up to him while still, holding baby Harry but she was a bit cautious no doubt due to the Lethifold. Smiling at the female Goblin how handed Harry back to him. Making his way out of the bank, he cast a warming charm when a rush of cold air smacked his in the face and making sure Harry and Lethifold are warm. Setting off, Hadrian made his way to Grimmauld Place.

Hadrian looked at the Black ancestral home, only to grimaced in disgust as he realized nothing had changed since the last time he'd visited. Hadrian quickly place a silencing charm on baby Harry and the Lethifold so they don't have to suffer due to Walburga screeching.

The moment Hadrian stepped into Grimmauld Place only to see grime still coated everything, the painting of Walburga Black still screamed her head off, and Kreacher the house elf still spewed out insults every time he caught sight of someone who wasn't a pureblood or "blood traitor." The elderly elf had just called Harry a "disgusting half breed" when Hadrian grabbed the creature by the throat and threw him against the nearest wall.

This stunned the portrait of Walburga Black silence his appearance caused, making the woman to bend into a low curtsey, blushing lightly. My liege! It has been 50 years since you had walked the walls of a Black house." The portrait said, before straightening out and looking at Hadrian more closely.

" indeed, it has been 50 years my dear Walburga time has not changed the beauty you still hold?" Hadrian said, as he leaned in until his nose was an inch away from Kreacher's. "If I hear one more disparaging word come from your filthy little mouth I will personally order you to pull out your own tongue and shove it up your arse. Do you understand me?" Hadrian squeezed until the small being could barely breathe. Kreacher immediately nodded as fear clouded his bugged out eyes. "Good." The elf fell hard to the floor, gasping for breath, "Forgive me for my rudeness Walburga it seems like your house elf doesn't remember who was loyal to the black family and who they served after all I'm head of the house of Black, thanks to my god father Arcturus Black." Hadrian said as Walburga nodded her head in understanding. After explaining the details to walburga and ordering Kreacher to have a nursery ready for baby Harry and to warn him that there is also a Lethifold in the house of black seeing the Terror in Kreacher's eyes was totally worth it.

It was late that night when Hadrian climb into bed hoping that his nightmares will not this time but luck seem isn't on his side tonight.

 ** _~Hadrian's nightmare~_**

 _Hadrian looked pleadingly at Tom's smug gaze, but the fortitude was plain. His filthy hand came to wrap around Hadrian's throat. He flexed his fingers before pressing them down. It was a tiny pressure, but it made Hadrian flinch. The predatory look in Tom's eyes gave him a shudder of fear and revulsion._

 _"I wonder," Tom mused, "if you're one to be aroused in women's clothing."_

 _Verdant eyes widened. "No." Hadrian said harshly in retaliation. The fingers tightened their hold. "Tom, no, please."_

 _"Hadrian Joseph Peverell ," Tom pushed Hadrian onto the door. "You will obey what I say lest something awful happens.?"_

 _Hadrian's breathing spiked, one hand clutching Tom's wrist whilst the other pressed on the wood of the door behind him?_

 _"Get on my desk, Hadrian. I have a surprise for you." He ordered. His hand moved to grab onto Hadrian's arms and thrusted Hadrian to the direction of the desk. Hadrian stumbled._

 _He stared hard at the surface of the table. "Well come on, Hadrian," a soft voice coaxed him from behind. Hadrian startled. "Get on it."_

 _He sat on the table, his leg not even touching the floor and his eyes cast down._

 _"Look at you," Tom said gleefully, his fingers grasping Hadrian's chin and wrenching his face up to Tom's. "Looking so demure, my pure, pure Hadrian."_

 _Then his lips descended upon Hadrian's. He kept his eyes open, seeing the verdant clash with garnet. Hadrian's lips were frozen, unmoving as Tom moulded his own against Hadrian's. He pulled back, disappointment and rage in his eyes, before a resounding crack came down on his face. He stumbled back on the desk, his hand gripping the edges and the other reached up to cradle his cheek._

 _"Don't be so surprised, Hadrian." Tom said mockingly. "You know the consequences that I give out to bad boys. Foolish little Hadrian. You think you'll just sit there like a mannequin while I make love to you?"_

 _'Make love', Hadrian almost spat. Rape was not 'making love'. It was a despicable act. So, so bad. Hadrian tried to keep his tears inside of his eyes._

 _"I want you to respond - you will respond."_ _He grabbed a fistful of Hadrian's hair and pulled it back so his eyes were only looking at Tom's handsome face. His breath was sweet and heady and so very, very sick to Hadrian. His touch burned like hot iron, like torture. His eyes drilled holes into Hadrian's._

 _Those lips came crashing down on Hadrian's again. And this time, Tom's hand was on Hadrian's jaw, forcing a reaction from him. Hadrian moved his lips according to what Tom wanted, but it was too rough, too unpredictable. His lips bled from the impact and their kisses were tainted with a metallic tang as Tom raped his mouth with his tongue._

 _Wandering hands unbuttoned his shirt and trousers, leaving the cold to pierce his bared skin. A guttural sort of groan came from Tom as he pulled back, shoving the garments from Hadrian's body and divesting him of any clothing. Hadrian felt the sharpness of the cold more than ever with the Christmas air almost settling over them._

 _Hadrian wanted to scream for Tom to stop, but he didn't. Instead, he watched as Tom took a bag and his hand delved inside it. Out came two white stockings, a pair of frilly panties with matching Bra, a corset, and a Slytherin girl uniform that shouldn't be put on a boy._

 _The stockings slipped smoothly against the skin of his legs that where secured with a garter belt , making it look as if his legs went on and on._

 _"Get your pants off."_

 _Hadrian's shaking hands moved to his waistband. But he was deemed too slow and Tom grabbed the material, bunching it up before pushing it down his thighs and off his legs. He shoved Hadrian back and pulled on the lacy panties over his naked legs and cock. Patting the flaccid member, Tom smirked. As he attaches a bra around Hadrian's chest next came the corset is fastened tightly around Hadrian's waist forcing whatever little fat_ _Hadrian had into the bra. Lastly Tom dressed Hadrian in Slytherin girl uniform._

 _"there don't you look lovely maybe next time I'll dress you in a dress."_

 _Next time? Hadrian's breath hitched, his face crumpled and silent streams of tears cascaded down his cheeks. Tom's fingers caught the moisture._

 _"You're so beautiful when you cry_ _Hadrian."_

 _Hadrian clenched his eyes shut, the tears not stopping once they fell. He hated himself, he hated Tom, he hated Albus Dumbledore, for making take this stupid mission. He hated, hated, and hated._

 _Then, he was flung to the ground, lifted up and his head banged against the surface of the desk. Hadrian saw stars and hoped that he would pass out so he wouldn't have to feel the pain, the humiliation and the unfairness of it all._

 _"you are mine, Hadrian." Tom snarled in his ear._

 _Hadrian struggled, he didn't like pain - he didn't want anymore, no more, no more ._

 _It was a little redundant to have put the panties and skirt on Hadrian, because Tom had pulled down the panties and pulled up the skirt, leaving Hadrian's arse for him to inspect. Tom pinned him down, his arms holding Hadrian's in place. There was an uncomfortable twinge between his shoulders that would grow should he move the wrong way._

 _Then, all too soon, Harry felt the unfamiliar hardness against his hole._

 _"No! Tom - no, stop! TOM!" Hadrian screamed as the unrelenting erection breached, tore and split him open. He felt fire from his stomach and nausea. His head was spinning and the tears flowed more freely, down his face, dripping from his chin and onto the desk below._

 _Tom laughed delightedly and smacked Hadrian across his bum, causing more pain._

 _"Oh… you sound so good screaming my name," he sighed._

 _Hadrian sobbed, his shoulders tense and his forehead on the smooth, wooden desk. Agony laced his very being and not once did he ever got hard. Everything was just painful and unpleasant. The tantalisingly sweet smell triggered him and sent another wave of nausea. It was so sick._

 _He began to really thrust. Hadrian kept on screaming, crying, calling out for a help that would never come to him. He felt blood trickle from between his legs, spidering a web of sanguine down the white of the stockings. Everything was tearing him up from the inside._

 _Tom pulled out, flipping him over and throwing Hadrian's legs over his shoulders._

 _Currant blazing eyes wolfed down the broken state of his lover. Tom had never felt so powerful, so pleased, so utterly in control of another person before. It fed his hunger for more. He burned the sight of Hadrian's body dressed in a Slytherin girl uniform into his brain, drinking in every curve, dip and plane of the smooth skin. He loved the way Hadrian's eyes shone bright every time. That's because of me, he thought._

 _Pressing in once more, watching Hadrian flinch and try to push Tom's body away, he forced his way in, relishing in the cries of pain that Hadrian emitted. It was like music; grating on his nerves, causing goosebumps to rise from his skin and a roll of excitement was deep in his belly. There was something pleasurable in the bloodcurdling screams that Hadrian gave._

 _"Tom! Please - ugh! - please, stop!"_

 _Tom never stopped. He kept going, even when those nails gripped his biceps and dug in. It hurt, but he knew that Hadrian would be in more pain. Physical pain was one thing, but Tom wanted to see those green eyes cloud in ecstasy, knowing full well of what's happening, be disgusted and still be enjoying Tom's imposed perversion. He wanted Hadrian to submit himself into the pleasure of being with Tom._

 _He took Hadrian's flaccid member in hand; and started stroking._

 _Hadrian's eyes widened, the shape of his own penis forming into a more phallic state._

 _"No! No!" Hadrian yelled. "No! Tom! STOP!"_

 _It was a wonder how he could still yell with how sore his throat was. It was even more puzzling as to why nobody had heard him yet. Tom never stopped. His hand jerking Hadrian off, his own cock burying itself into Hadrian's raw hole and his back arched off the desk, the back of his hips digging painfully into the edge._

 _Tom thrusted harder, faster, more erratic. His breathing was harsh and quick; his lips catching onto Hadrian's neck and sucking hard, marking him red and purple. Smug satisfaction was painted across his features._

 _Heat engulfed Hadrian, licking up his chest, neck and ears. And horrifyingly, it wasn't a bad type of heat. It was almost pleasurable._

 _"Come on, Hadrian," Tom whispered harshly into his ear. "Come for me, Hadrian."_ _His hands flew about, one gripping a hard edge for dear life and the other raking itself down Tom's naked back. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. But at the same time; it was so, so nice. It was wrong . The fire shifted into somewhere between pleasure and pain in his guts, coiling his muscles around and tensing it further before Hadrian snapped._

 ** _~end of nightmare~_**

Hadrian woke up gasping for air as he looked around the room. seeing nothing but darkness and no Tom. Hadrian pulled his legs closer to himself. he tried to forget his nightmare only to let out a silent sob.


	5. Chapter 4

**( this chapter is based off When Harry met Wednesday By Jhotenko, Shake it, Bake it, Brew it By Blackkitten23, Silk Roads By: GenderlessPerson, and His Dark Lady by I Appear Missing)**

The next morning number 12 Grimmauld Place was filled with activity that morning an army of House-elves cleaning and getting rid of certain dark artifacts that would harm a baby or dark creatures that were lurking in the dark, all beside the Lethifolds that was sleeping on the couch. Hadrian just watch the spectacle with an amusement look in his eyes, while he was feeding baby Harry his bottle of milk for the day. Hadrian sighed as today was the day he had to go and find a rat. No doubt that Peter Pettigrew was at Hogwarts at this moment but Hadrian wanted to bring Dumbledore's reputation down he's not going to have a lot of power once I'm done. But I have to remain patient that means serious must remain in Azkaban for a few months or even years for this to work I need to speak to the goblins.

Hadrian thought as he called for kitty. Kitty is a female house-elf who specialize in taking care of children. Unlike the other purebloods, Hadrian does not mistreat house elves, unlike the other house-elves who wear just a pillow sheet. Hadrian's house elves were wearing the standard uniform of a butler and Maid with his family crest on the right breast of their uniform that they made with the fabric that Hadrian bought for them. With a small pop, kitty was standing in front of her master. doing a small curtsy and said, "what can Kitty do for lord Peverell." Hadrian smiled and said "Yes I would like for you to look after Harry for me while I'm out I have business to discuss with the Goblins and hunt down a certain rat, And also make sure there isn't any dark artifact lingering in Grimmauld place, and please place all dark artifacts in the library for me to examine later on and that will be all Kitty."

Kitty bowed and took Harry with her as Hadrian graded his invisibility cloak and using apparition to get to Hogwarts hidden under his invisibility cloak. Hadrian sighed in relief and started walking through the empty Halls seeing that the students were all in class that was good on his part. Sneaking into the lion's den was ridiculously easy with his cloak. All Hadrian had to do was wait for somebody to say the password and he slipped in with them undetected.

Making his way up to the first year dorms, With a grimace of disgust, he approached the cage that Pettigrew was sleeping in. Stunning the already sleeping rat, Hadrian reached in and grabbed him. Going to the room of requirement, Hadrian transfigured a rock into a cage and set about warding it. Placing the rat inside, Hadrian revived him and sent a stinging hex. Seeing the rat suddenly jerk awake, Hadrian smiled, not realising how sadistic he looked in that moment.

"Hello, Peter," he said, enjoying how the rat panicked and let out a pained squeak as he obviously tried to transform and found himself unable.

"Now, now Peter, you wouldn't want to do that. This cage is special. You won't be able to transform or escape from it not until I let you out," Hadrian said.

Hadrian flicked his wand so that a small food and water dispenser appeared; it wouldn't be good for the rat to die before he had gotten Sirius free. Place the cage in a bottomless bag.

Things were working out perfectly. Hadrian thought as he exited the room and the door sealed and disappeared behind him. He stood and faced the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy and at the same time thinking of a new room which he could use. He began the same process he did on the previous two occasions to open the Room.

"Now, I need a room where all the rare and old things that have been lost at Hogwarts are."

The door began to form again, yet much slower than the previous occasions which indicated to Hadrian that the Room was actually summoning the items instead of creating them. "There must be a goldmine behind that door", thought Hadrian, not even attempting to hide the greed in his thoughts. "There will be a large amount of things, considering that Hogwarts has been around for just under a millennium. The amount of times that it was renovated also means there should be a lot."

A thought struck him which excited him immensely. "For fuck's sake, there could be bloody Founder's items in there. Artifacts that belonged to Salazar Slytherin, or Rowena Ravenclaw, or even Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

Hadrian listed them as which he would want to find the most. "I wouldn't mind Helga Hufflepuff's Cup but tom already turned into a horcrux."

The door finally opened, and when it did, Hadrian walked back inside.

"Holy mother of fucking Merlin."

No other thoughts came to Hadrian's head as he stared around, staggered by the size of it and the sheer amount of objects which occupied the room. There were piles of things everywhere. Objects that glinted due to the expensive materials they were made from were everywhere. Gold, silver, platinum, even metals that Hadrian could not recognize. There were swords of all sizes, scabbards decorated with rare materials, shields, even staffs which would have been common at the time of the Founders and even later. Grandiose looking furniture and chairs in which some of the greatest wizards could have sat at. There was even a large pile of coins, which were neither galleons nor sickles or even knuts. There were grand statues in all corners, made of marble and such materials.

It was marvelous.

In the middle of it, all was an enormous Round Table. "Obviously not King Arthur's one, as it is rather plain, surprisingly."

The table was crafted rather well, yet it was not as splendid as the various objects throughout the room. On the table though, was a host of different items which entranced Hadrian immediately and he dove forward to look at them. At the corner, Hadrian was at there were many wands piled together that were all covered in dust.

"I wonder who they belonged to…" Hadrian summoned a few of the coins from the massive pile and, after whipping out his wand from his holster, transfigured one of the coins into a large, albeit reasonably sized bag. He cast a few charms on the bag, such as it increases the space on the inside, making into a bag bottomless and also placed a few charms it so that all the objects placed inside would be unbreakable. He really didn't want to place thing with the Rat. He grabbed all of the wands and quickly scanned them, before carefully putting them into the bag. They were all very beautiful and of exceptional craftsmanship. They were all unique, yet could not compare to Hadrian's.

"I have to find out the specifics of these wands and who owned them. They just seem to hum with power."

After putting the wands away, Hadrian looked at the next thing that caught his attention. On the table was a stack of portraits, which Hadrian brought in front of him to look at closely. There were four in total, and the first one both shocked him and excited him immensely.

It was a portrait of all the founders. Hadrian left the table with the bag in hand, after growing bored of it and began wandering around the room in search of anything else he could take along with him. He began walking in between the mountains of objects, some of them piling up and almost reaching the ceiling. "It's going to take forever for me to find anything worthwhile that I can take now", groaned Hadrian.

He stopped at the foot of one pile and picked up a candlestick holder which he threw away in disgust. "It could be from the tenth century, but who knows? It is utterly useless, anyway."

After much wandering about, Hadrian finally stopped at a small table which was near a massive mountain of objects. There were various things on the small table, such as two golden globes, candles, jars full of various potion ingredients which Hadrian made a note to come back for at a later date and other assorted items.

What really caught Hadrian's eye though, was a beautiful black box that rested on the table. It was the type of box that usually housed something valuable and special. It looked very old, yet was in immaculate condition. On the front of the box, was a picture of a raven, one that looked exactly like the one depicted with Ravenclaw house.

"This must belong to the Ravenclaw family", thought Hadrian excitedly. His hands eagerly darted forward and he brought the box closer to him. With trembling hands, he slowly opened the box, still shivering with anticipation.

Hadrian gasped out loud.

Inside the box, was a beautiful purple cushion that was of satin. That was not what gained his attention, though.

Resting on the cushion, was it.

The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw.

It was the most exquisite piece of jewelry, in Hadrian's opinion.

A golden diadem, which was a much better colour than the typical silver ones. It was not even the slightest bit garish, to Hadrian's surprise. "As if it could ever be", he thought.

It had numerous small diamonds inset into it, except for the middle, in which a large oval-shaped blue sapphire acted as a link between the two halves of the diadem. Two other sapphires, one circular and the other oval-shaped, hung from the main one, yet dangled freely and were not supported by the diadem. Etched onto the diadem, on the front side at the bottom and in clear view for everyone to see, even if a person wore it, were the words 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'.

But stop when he felt Tom's dark magic on the diadem, it seems Tom turn almost all the founders Items into horcruxes. Quickly placing the horcrux into a different bag as Hadrian left Hogwarts.

 **Time skip after everything was settled**

Hadrian just returned to Grimmauld place and called for Kreacher with a pop. the old house elf appeared in front of him with a bow "master is called for Kreacher." Hadrian just nodded his head while saying "yes Kreacher I want you to take this Rat," showing the caged Rat to Kreacher, as he continued saying. "to the dungeon and make sure that he doesn't escape. He can use his animagus form to do that so, please do something that will prevent that from happening. I want to have little fun with him before getting answers from him and He'll be staying here for a while Kreacher so let's not let him die until it's time for him to go to Azkaban for the crimes that he has committed."

Kreacher just smiled evilly as he took the Cage Peter Pettigrew to the dungeon. Hadrian wondered if Tom's sadistic side started rubbing off on him, Hadrian just shrugged as he went to spend time with Harry and maybe go to Diagon Alley with his son.

The streets of Diagon Alley were crowded as students from Hogwarts and they're parents scuttle around. The atmosphere of the Alley was filled with bubbly laughter, sparkly smiles of happiness, and no doubt would be refreshing for Hadrian… If not for his son's constant glaring at the women that looked him with lust. He was imitating a basilisk apparently. It was a good attempt since the boy was wearing a black serpent onesie –it took awhile to force him into said outfit, nevertheless, Hadrian was nothing but persistent.

"Little one, cease your death glares this instance. Lest I force my spectacles on you." He murmured under his breath whilst still keep up his smiling façade.

The effect was instantaneous. Harry narrowed eyes became wide with innocence as he thrust his pudgy fingers into his mouth. The display made the school girls and mothers coo at the sheer cuteness emitting from his little one. Not wanting to deal with them Hadrian walked into the Apothecary.

"now lets see …" Hadrian used wandless magic to pulled out his list and started looking around. While Harry was playing with his stuff wolf plushy. … he grabbed a cart with an expanding charm and continued knocking off the items on his list.

After finding everything needed to replenish his stock and getting some extra looking around for the ingredients that went into making a dreamless sleep potion …to keep the nightmares away.

"lacewing … leeches … snake fangs … porcupine quills … Huh! Dragon blood! This would help stabilize- … hmm or would salamander blood with beetle eyes be better?" Hadrian held the jar of dragon blood in his right hand, tapping it thoughtfully in time with the song that was playing in his head. While keeping a hold of baby Harry.

It came down to the freshness of the beetle eyes …

Hadrian reached up intending to grab the jar of beetle eyes, but he didn't get to the jar. Just before he could grab hold of his target only to freezing in pain as he covered his lighting blot scar as it began to bleed.

"shit" Hadrian hissed as he covered his bleeding scar and trying to keep Harry clam . Knowing all too well what that pain is Tom's horcrux was back in his scar. Quickly using wandless magic to heal the scar for now and rocking back and forth baby Harry to calm down. Hadrian smile in seeing Harry claiming down and started playing with his wolf plush. After paying for his purchases Hadrian thought it was best to go back home so he can torture a certain rat.

 **Time skip**

Peter Pettigrew moaned as he slowly woke up. The last thing he remembered was sleeping in his cage at Hogwarts.

Groggy for some reason, he gradually took in where he was. He was hanging by his wrists, which were tightly bound by ropes. There was an unpleasant musty damp smell, and it was uncomfortably warm. There was a sound which he couldn't quite place, similar to the creepy slithering of a snake, but not exactly. Finally, he cracked open his eyes to see Lily's emerald gaze boring into him.

Shocked fully awake, his eyes opened completely, and he nearly lost control of his bowels at the sight. Of a man that he didn't know, not Lily, was staring at him from below. There was a hungry eagerness in his features, complete with a half-grin. He'd seen that look before on Bellatrix when she was preparing to torture someone.

"I've got you now Peter, and you won't be escaping this time," Hadrian said, his grin growing wide as he moved back to let the suspended man see the floor. "I really wouldn't suggest turning into a rat, they're rather hungry right now."

Pettigrew whimpered piteously as he saw that the floor was moving. Centered on him, was a circle of writhing snakes, slithering over each other just inches below his dangling feet. Instinctively, he pulled his legs up to distance himself from the horror below.

"They aren't supposed to hurt you unless you try to escape, but I wouldn't risk it if I was you," Hadrian said with an insane chuckle. "The warming charm I've cast is where you're allowed to be. Move outside of it, and I'm afraid my little friends will have to give you a few bites. They tell me that they are all venomous and quite deadly." Hadrian chuckled as he left peter to hang there.


End file.
